Emma And Jessie Get Spanked
by CharlieHanks22
Summary: Emma and Jessie are spanked by Christina.


"Emma get in here." Jessie yelled in a strict voice. Emma took her time getting to Jessie's room. She walked into Jessie's room wearing a tight blue mini skirt. Emma said "What do you want?" In a sassy tone. Jessie looked at her and said "Don't you talk to me like that young lady. You're in big trouble already." Emma said "What did I do that's so baddd?" Jessie said "I got a call from school today saying you bullied a girl, and made her cry. Is that true?" Emma blushed and said "yeah it's true, but she's a loser and deserved it." Jessie said "Well that's unacceptable. You made a girl cry, how would you feel if that happened? I'm going to have to punish you." Emma said "Fine whatever ground me, can I go now?" Jessie said "Hold on young lady, you've been very naughty lately, I'm not going to ground you, and instead I'm going to spank you." Emma freaked out "A spanking? I have never been spanked. You can't Jessie." Jessie said "Oh yes I can". She then grabbed Emma by the ear and put her over her knee. She lifted Emma's blue skirt. Emma's small bare white bottom was showing. Jessie said "Where are your panties young lady? You little slut. You deserve this spanking." She then spanked Emma's ass.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Emma begged her to stop

SMACK SMACK SMACK OWWW SMACK SMACK SMACK

Emma started to cry

SMACK SMACK SMACK

Jessie was turning Emma's ass very red.

Meanwhile downstairs Miss Ross (Emma's mom and Jessie's boss) came home for a visit. She greeted all the kids and then asked where is Emma? Luke said "Jessie called her up to her room about 15 minutes ago" Christina Ross started walking up the stairs when she heard Smacking and crying. She opened the door and walked into Jessie's room to see her daughter Emma's bare ass being spanked by the Nanny.

Jessie looked up and dropped Emma off her lap. Emma laid on the floor crying with a naked red butt. Christina shouted "Jessie? What the hell is going on here?" Jessie said "Emma bullied a girl at school and gave me an attitude." Christina was furious; she said "I never gave you permission to hit my children for anything. I'm going to have to fire you." Jessie's heart dropped, she begged and said "Please I need this job, I'll do anything. Christina paused for a moment and then said "If you let me spank you, you can keep your job." Jessie was shocked but thought about the belt whippings her father use to give her at home; she thought if she could handle those she could handle Emma's Mom. Jessie said "Fine let's do it"

Christina sat on the bed and ordered Jessie to stand up and take her pants off. Jessie took them off and stood there in her underwear. Christina said "Come on, lay over my lap" Jessie laid on her lap; Jessie had a very big round bottom. Christina slipped Jessie's panties down to her knees. Then she spanked Jessie.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Jessie forgot how spankings felt, but she wasn't willing to cry over it.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK

Jessie's ass was getting very red.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

After about 15 minutes Christina told Jessie to get up. Jessie's bubble butt was very red and sore, but Jessie wasn't crying.

Christina said "Now Jessie, I think Emma deserved what she got from you, but you need to ask before you do it next time. I'm going to get my wooden paddle; I'm going to spank both of you with it to tears." She left the room and Jessie and Emma looked at each other in fear. Christina returned to the room, shut the door and told both of the girls to get fully naked. She then told them to both bend over and touch their ankles. Emma bent over, her smallish boobs hung down, and her pink cute tiny butthole was exposed. Jessie also bent over, her big boobs were hanging low, and her tight brown butthole was exposed as well. Christina said Jessie you'll be getting 50 swats, and Emma you'll be getting 70. She then placed the paddle on Jessie's butt and swung.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

By 25 swats Jessie burst into tears and put a smile on Christinas face.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

After 50 swats Jessie was balling her eyes out, Christina made her go stand in the corner. Then Christina placed the paddle on Emma's bottom and swung

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

By 10 swats Emma was crying

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT

By 30 Emma couldn't take it

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

When 70 finally came, Emma fell over and cried on the floor with a black and blue butt.

Christina then shut the door and left the two girls to cry the rest of the night.


End file.
